


A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by Lionheart261



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Amity Blight, Because I'm autistic and also why not?, F/F, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart261/pseuds/Lionheart261
Summary: After gathering all of her courage and crafting a foolproof plan with the help of Luz's friends and loved ones, Amity Blight was ready to attempt a far more direct approach in dealing with her crush on Luz Noceda: asking her out on a date! However, as she will soon find out, Luz Noceda has a way of defying other people's expectations, and Amity's foolproof plan may not be as foolproof as she thinks.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 39





	A Galaxy Far, Far Away

She was doing it. Today was the day.

No more stuttering, no more rambling, no more panicking and ceasing to function at the slightest touch.

No more worrying about what her parents or the Emperor’s Coven or anyone else might think.

No more waiting in the wings for the absolute perfect moment that’ll never come to pass.

She was past all that now.

As Amity Blight strode down the halls of Hexside, the last screaming bell, ordinarily a sharp and painful indication that yet another long school day was over, was music to her ears. It meant that her foolproof three-step plan to win the heart of Luz Noceda was ready to be put into motion. 

The plan was beautiful in its simplicity, the product of extensive and, frankly, embarrassing consultation between herself and every single one of Luz’s friends and found family members who knew about Amity’s crush on her. This, of course, meant practically every single one of Luz’s friends and found family members. The plan, developed piece by piece over several days, was as follows:

First, she’d track down Luz at her locker, the task she was currently engaged in as she reviewed all of this information in her head. Knowing Luz, she would no doubt notice Amity’s arrival and say hello with a bright smile on her face, just like she usually did. However, before she could do so, Amity would forcefully place a hand on the locker, summoning all of the confidence she could muster in order to, quoting Eda, “Lay on the charm.” It had been Eda’s suggestion, the wild witch claiming to have obtained a date with several attractive girls using similar methods, back when she was a student at Hexside. Lilith, always eager for the opportunity to embarrass her sister, casually mentioned that Eda never obtained a second date with any of those girls, to Eda’s chagrin. Nevertheless, everyone she spoke with told her to be more direct, and “direct” described almost everything Eda did, so Amity figured it would work well enough for her purposes.

Second, once Amity had Luz’s attention, she would greet the girl in a flirtatious manner, nothing fancy or complicated, just a simple “Hello, there.” This was the area in which her siblings had been the most helpful, offering her minute details that she could focus on perfecting, and also agreeing not to tease her (much) whenever they caught her attempting to practice while their parents weren’t home. Admittedly, the twins weren’t much more experienced in these matters than her, but she would take any advice she could get if it made her feel comfortable doing this. The important part, they stressed, was not to overthink things, and to try and adapt as best as possible if things don’t go entirely according to plan. Now **that** , she thought dryly, they were more than qualified to speak on, after all the pranks they’ve botched over the years.

And finally, keeping the general trend of confidence and directness going, Amity would proceed to ask Luz out to a date, heading out immediately from school to her secret library hideout. This had been her idea from the start, but just to be safe, she had checked with Willow, who had the unique distinction of being Luz’s first peer in the Boiling Isles. In Willow’s estimation, based off of weeks of friendship, nothing would make Luz feel happy and cared for quite like a date made special just for her, while also providing a welcome break in the human girl’s fairly hectic and death-defying life. Taking this advice in stride, Amity went all out, reorganizing her schedule so that she could spend the rest of the day alone with Luz and finally hold that Azura Book Club which Luz had been so excited to start. For ambience, she managed to convince Lilith and Eda to draw a stack of light glyph cards for her, arranging them in such a way that she and Luz would activate them as they walked towards the comfy beanbag chairs she’d set up for them to read the Azura books and watch all of the Azura movies. Then the light glyphs would start to wink out, casting the room in increasing darkness as Luz turned to look at her with eyes whose warmth rivaled that of the sun. She’d lean in a bit closer, Amity would lean in a bit closer, and then...the night would end perfectly.

...Unless she screwed this all up, but she wouldn’t! She could not possibly screw this up. And even if she did, well, that would simply have to be a problem for Future Amity, because Present Amity had just arrived at Luz’s locker.

Luz was standing there, alone save for a handful of passing students, and she was already in the process of turning around to say hi to Amity upon noticing the witch’s approach. Before she could even get the words out of her mouth, Amity initiated step one, cutting Luz off with a metallic clang and idly drawing the attention of some of the passerby. They could look all they wanted; Amity wasn’t letting anything distract her as she seamlessly shifted into the “flirty” look and pose she had so painstakingly practiced, only feeling a light blush on her cheeks as she moved on to step 2.

“Hello, there~,” she said, the picture of smooth-talking confidence. An outside observer would never suspect that this same girl had been so tongue-tied and hopeless around Luz previously. As she looked directly into Luz’s eyes, Luz looked back into her own, her open-mouthed expression clearly demonstrating her surprise at what must have, to her, seemed like a rather sudden burst of initiative on Amity’s part. She gave Luz a second or two to respond, managing to maintain her composure, and for a brief moment, Amity could have sworn she saw a light blush on Luz’s cheeks. This was it! It was happening! At long last, after marshalling all her courage, it was finally happening! 

Or, at least, that’s what Amity thought at that moment. However, Luz has a tendency to surprise people, and before Amity could revel in her impending success any further, Luz did something that Amity could never have anticipated in all of her meticulous planning.

“General Kenobi,” Luz replied, smirking and adopting an expression not entirely dissimilar to Amity’s, as she attempted to speak in as deep and gravelly a voice as she could manage in a rather silly impression of the cyborg General Grievous.

Which is why she immediately fell to the ground, wheezing as she laughed uncontrollably.

The sound of Luz’s uproarious laughter, which Amity had noted more than once for its ability to fill a room, certainly filled the hallway, drawing a considerable amount of attention. The passing students, content to only occasionally glance towards Amity and Luz with little more than passing curiosity and the occasional murmur of “It’s about time,” suddenly stopped in their tracks to stare in confusion as they wondered what the Titan this was all about. In the midst of this general confusion, Gus Porter, clearly seeking to be helpful, popped up out of nowhere from behind a nearby corner and clarified the situation for Amity and the people assembled in the hallway.

“It’s a human ‘meme,’” he said, smiling cheerfully.

Despite the boy’s best intentions, this did not actually clarify anything.

Amity was...there were a lot of things that Amity was feeling in that moment, so many that she couldn’t even really process what Gus had said. Confusion, for one, having no idea who “General Kenobi” even was, and no clue why Luz had found that name to be so amusing. Embarrassment, for another, her earlier bravado regarding the idle glances of the other students disappearing along with her confident demeanor, as her peers’ confused stares and hushed whispers pecked at her anxious brain like werevults pecking at carrion. Apprehension, for a third, as she was unable to fit Luz’s reaction to her attempt at flirting into the neat categories of “rejection” and “acceptance” that she had arranged in her mind. But, above all, the dominant emotion here was one of frustration. Frustration with herself, with Luz’s friends and found family, with the entire universe for making what had allegedly been a textbook, foolproof flirting maneuver into something more needlessly complicated than she could possibly deal with. And, as if to punish her even more for her hubris, the universe decided to throw another curveball at Amity, as her old friend was also drawn to the hallway and, from Luz’s laughter, assumed the worst of the situation.

“Hey!” Willow shouted out across the hallway, stopping Luz’s laughter dead in its tracks as she looked in confusion to find her best friend angrily stomping towards her. Amity, knowing full well what Willow believed had happened and having a good idea of what her childhood friend was about to say next, frantically rushed to correct her while Luz and Gus cocked their heads, genuinely confused as to why Willow was so angry with Luz.

“Willow, hold on a second, I don’t think she-!”

“What’s wrong, Willow?”

“‘What’s wrong?’” Willow scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at Luz much like a disapproving older sister. “You know, I expected a lot of different reactions from you, Luz Noceda, but **laughing** in her **face** ?! Are you **serious**?! Do you have any idea how much she-?!”

“Willow-it’s-sweet-that-you-care-so-much-but-you-have-it-all-wrong-please-stop-talking-right-now- **everyone** \- **is** \- **staring** !” Amity breathlessly interrupted, her entire face red as she gripped at the folds of her tunic, feeling mortified and on the verge of a meltdown. This was supposed to be her perfect day and it had turned into a disaster for some reason which Amity couldn’t even begin to figure out. It was taking all of her remaining willpower not to bolt out of the hallway and into the woods so she could cry, scream, and curse out the universe at the top of her lungs, not necessarily in that order and not necessarily only once each. This was a nightmare-in-progress that she could never have anticipated, and now more than anything she just wanted it to be **done**.

For their part, Amity’s friends immediately turned towards her, concerned at how much the girl seemed to be struggling to hold herself together. For the first time since this whole thing started, Luz and Willow were both fully conscious of the fact that, yes, there **were** a lot of people staring at them, weren’t there? Luz’s gaze remained squarely on Amity while Willow looked around at the students assembled, a light blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

“Ah,” she said, a nervous lilt in her voice ruining the completely deadpan tone she was going for, before she turned to Amity, her remorse clearly written all over her face as she awkwardly continued, “I misread this entire situation, didn’t I?” Amity could only nod; words weren’t happening at the moment. Willow’s blush intensified as she realized the grave nature of her mistake. “Okie-dokie,” she replied, even more nervous, before turning to the other students and doing her best to defuse the situation. “Alright, people, move along, please, nothing to see here! Just some miscommunication happening, everything’s fine, move along! Have a great day, please don’t talk about this on Pennstagram, goodbye now!” With that, she hastily grabbed Luz and Amity, managing to lift Luz up and pull the two away from the crowd with one hand each. The crowd watched them go, stewing in their confusion for a moment before collectively deciding they were better off not knowing all the details. Meanwhile, Gus followed behind the three girls, to try and obtain some clarification of his own, which Luz sought as well.

“Willow, where are you-?” the pair asked in unison, only for Willow to shush them both.

“In a minute!” she hissed, turning to look back at them for only a second each before looking back towards where she was going: a secluded area outside on school grounds, underneath a rather beautiful soulsprout tree that she and Jerbo had planted together as part of a recent project. Willow had hoped that there wouldn't be nearly as many people to watch and stare at them all, making Amity feel even worse than she already did about this whole situation. To her relief, this assumption of hers was actually correct: the place was completely empty, with no students in sight. After releasing Luz and Amity, she stopped and sat down at the base of the tree, which seemed to lift itself a little higher as the voice of a kindly old woman entered Willow’s mind.

 _“Ah, Willow, dear, how nice of you to visit! Would you and your friends care for some fruit?”_ As the spirit spoke to her, Willow watched as a branch tilted downwards, moving some of the tree’s delicious, apple-like fruit well within reach. Willow smiled and gently pushed the fruit away from her.

“ _Thanks, Mrs. Hesper, but we really need to talk in private right now. Can you go up to your crown for a bit and tell me if anyone comes within earshot? I’ll let you know when we’re done._ ”

She could see the warm smile the tree spirit gave her in her mind’s eye.

_“Of course, dear. You take care now, and say hi to Jerbo for me! I quite enjoy our discussions on Abomination magic, and I’d love to see how much he’s improved!”_

_“I’ll pass that along to him, Mrs. Hesper. See you in a bit.”_ With that, she felt the spirit’s presence drift upwards towards the top of the tree, and she knew that they were about as alone as they possibly could be for this conversation. 

Luz and Gus had sat down near the tree as well, patiently waiting for Willow to finish whatever she had been doing so that they could finally get answers. Amity stood stock still where Willow left her, now with both hands covering her face instead of the one that she had let rest there while Willow was dragging her away from the hallway. As Willow glanced at her childhood friend, her concern was written all over her face. She hadn’t seen Amity like this since they were kids, and even then, certainly not around anyone else. It was clearly a testament to how comfortable Amity felt around Luz, Gus, and her other new friends, that she was willing to show them a side of herself that her mother had reportedly chided as “weak.” Nevertheless, Willow knew that Amity was going through a lot, and she quickly remembered what to do.

“Amity, do you need to leave?” she asked gently, not wanting to pressure her. Amity looked back at her, her golden eyes full of uncertainty as she looked towards the woods, then at Willow, then Gus, and finally Luz, whose concerned expression showed hints of guilt at having done something to put her in this state. Amity took a deep breath before shaking her head and sitting down on the ground with her knees tucked in, tapping her hands against her legs to try and calm herself down like she did at the Grudgby game. Willow nodded before looking towards Luz, her expression stern yet more patient and understanding now that she knew Luz hadn’t meant to hurt Amity’s feelings. “Alright, so. Luz. What...what was that?” she asked, legitimately confused.

Luz stammered slightly, trying to explain her thought process. “I, I just, she walked up to my locker and went ‘Hello there,’ and the first thing that popped into my mind was this scene from Revenge of the Sith-”

“Human thing,” Gus whispered to Willow, who simply nodded.

“-where this one guy, Obi Wan, greets the evil General Grievous, and like, she said it the exact same way, so I, I thought she was making a reference to that, and so I worked with it, doing the voice and everything, and it just sounded so funny coming out of my mouth, I couldn’t help but laugh at myself over how ridiculous I sounded!” She turned towards Amity, who was slowly nodding as all the pieces came together, and got noticeably more uncomfortable as her feelings of guilt intensified, turning back to Willow in order to keep going. “But after we left the hallway, I realized that there was no way she could have known about that movie, because it’s a human thing, and so she was probably trying to say something else, and from her perspective I just said something totally stupid and laughed right in her face and-!”

“Hey, Luz? Take deep breaths for me, okay?” Willow said gently, her expression growing softer. Luz nodded and began to do just that, giving Willow the perfect opportunity to look towards Amity sympathetically. The unspoken question was obvious: _“Do you want me to explain it to her, or would you rather wait?”_ Amity, who had managed to stop blushing quite so fiercely, flared up again and rapidly shook her head, clearly indicating the latter option. Once the pair of them had managed to calm down, Luz turned to Amity with her hands interlocked.

“I’m really sorry, Amity,” she said somberly. Amity wanted to say something to comfort her, but the words still weren’t there at the moment, so she simply smiled at Luz with a fond look in her eyes and hoped the girl would understand. Judging from the somewhat subdued smile Luz sent Amity’s way in return, it seemed that she did, and the two looked at each other silently for a moment while Willow watched them both happily. Gus, however, was still rather confused.

“So, do you know what Amity **was** trying to-?”

“Hush,” Willow replied calmly, clearly indicating that she did and wasn’t about to share it. Gus could only nod and accept the fact that he was going to be in the dark on that front.

“Alright, fair enough,” he replied, before an idea occurred to him. “You know, I have been wondering about that human thing ever since Luz mentioned it.” Luz, having overheard that comment, immediately broke out of her totally not lovestruck trance and jerked upwards, inspired.

“I should totally show you guys Star Wars!” she cried out with her usual infectious enthusiasm. The others were, admittedly, somewhat confused regarding Luz’s proposal.

“Do you, um, have it at the Owl House?” Willow asked.

“Nope!” Luz replied, seemingly unconcerned.

“Ooh, do you have it all contained within your cellular phone?” Gus suggested excitedly, to which Luz chuckled in response.

“Ah, I wish I had that much storage space on there. No!” Luz declared, punctuating what she was about to say next. “All that we need is _imagination_ ,” she said, pretending to draw a rainbow over her head with her open hands. When the others looked on in confusion, she blushed slightly. “Sorry, different human thing. Anyway! What I’m suggesting is that I use my knowledge of everything Star Wars to provide you guys with the closest I can get to the authentic experience! Featuring thrilling action, a compelling cast of colorful characters, and romance that’s...honestly hit or miss,” Luz admitted, wincing as she reflected on some of the franchise’s romantic subplots before brightening back up at the prospect of sharing the series with her friends. “Whaddya say?”

The three witches looked at each other for a second, contemplating the merits of Luz’s idea. Gus was the first one to speak up.

“Yeah, I’m game. Sounds like fun!” he said. Willow, however, was a bit more hesitant.

“Just to be clear, we’d be doing this today, yes?” she asked, glancing towards Amity.

“Well, if you guys are busy, we can do it another day, but I was hoping so, yeah!” Luz glanced at both Willow and Amity. “Do either of you have any plans?” Amity hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, which seemed to answer Willow’s unspoken question.

“Nope. Sounds good to me,” she said, before looking as though she were considering something for a moment. “Perhaps we should consider going somewhere other than the Owl House, though? Just for a change of scenery, no other reason. Maybe somewhere cozy and secluded? That not a lot of people know about? Do you know any place like that?” she asked, the picture of innocence even as Amity glared at her for being so transparently devious. Even Luz seemed to be rather confused, but quickly forgot about all of that as Willow’s suggestion gave her an idea, causing her to abruptly turn towards Amity with an excited gasp.

“Oh my gosh, can we-?!” she asked, knowing Amity knew what she was talking about. Amity took a deep breath and sighed before looking back at Luz with a smile, having made her decision.

“Sure,” Amity replied after a second, thankfully no longer struggling as much to form words.

“Yes! Oh, you’re the best, Amity!” Luz cried happily before pulling Amity into a tight hug. As usual, Amity immediately flared up all over again before immediately saying something stupid.

“Ha. Thanks. You too,” she said, speaking as if she were completely dazed. Fortunately for her, Luz didn’t notice, ending the hug almost as quickly as it began before getting up. 

“Come on, we don’t have a second to lose!” she declared, immediately heading off to the library with Gus in tow. Willow, meanwhile, touched the trunk of the soulsprout tree before walking over to Amity and holding out a hand to pull the girl up.

“You’re welcome,” Willow remarked with a teasing grin, to which Amity scoffed as she accepted her friend’s assistance in getting up off the ground.

“You couldn’t have been more subtle?” she asked indignantly, to which Willow shrugged.

“Could have, maybe, but where’s the fun in that?” she replied cheekily, earning her a light punch on the arm that only amused her further before they both moved to catch up with Luz.

So, in the end, Amity’s foolproof plan turned out to be not as foolproof as she had thought, and in the end, maybe that was okay. Luz was still pleasantly surprised by the display of light glyphs Amity had set up, even if she didn’t seem to realize they were intended to be romantic mood lighting. Luz still very much wanted to spend the entire day with Amity, even if they were hardly alone. And, most importantly, Luz still had a smile on her face the entire time as she did her best to dramatically retell the beloved saga of a galaxy far, far away. That was the only thing that really mattered here.

Of course, this wasn’t to say the plan was completely fruitless. After spending the better part of that day summarizing the entire Skywalker Saga, Luz headed home positively beaming, which Eda the Owl Lady was quick to notice as Luz opened and closed the door with a contented sigh.

“Hey, kiddo,” she remarked with a smirk. “I take it you had fun at your little get-together?”

“Oh, so much fun!” Luz replied happily, before coughing a bit. “Although, now that I think about it, I could probably use some water. Be right back!”

As Luz headed off into the kitchen to grab herself a drink, Eda pondered something to herself. Obviously baby Blight’s master plan hadn’t quite worked, but the question was, did she try to not-so-subtly throw the kid a bone, or let the dumb kids figure things out on their own? Ultimately, her natural instinct to cause problems on purpose won out, and so, when Luz came back with a glass of water, Eda decided to ask an entirely innocent question with no ulterior motives whatsoever.

“Say, what brought this whole thing on, anyway? Seemed pretty last minute.” Eda patted the couch cushion next to her, which Luz accepted gladly, eager for a chance to relax.

“Ha, yeah, there was a bit of a misunderstanding between me and Amity after school. I kinda ended up making a fool of myself.”

“Heh, what else is new?” Eda asked rhetorically, causing Luz to scoff in mock offense before the facade crumbled and she wound up chuckling alongside her mentor. After that, Eda decided to stir the pot a bit. “So what exactly did she do that had you so confused, anyway?”

“Oh, she had walked up to my locker, put her hand on it, and said hello. The way she said it kinda reminded me of this one scene from this human movie franchise I really like, so I thought she was referencing that, but she wasn’t. But, on the bright side, it inspired me to share the franchise with her and the others, at least as well as I could manage. I think I did a pretty good job!”

“That sounds nice,” Eda said, mostly meaning it as she took a sip of some apple blood. “You ever figure out what she did mean by that whole thing?”

Luz seemed a bit taken aback by the question, and wasn’t quite sure how to answer. “Uh, I dunno, I guess I didn’t really think about it that much. I was just so excited to tell the others about Star Wars, it kinda slipped my mind.”

“Eh, I got you, I got you,” Eda replied, taking a longer sip before readying the coup de grace. “You know, I wound up doing something kinda similar to that once, with this one girl back when we were both at Hexside, can’t recall her name. She reacted to it a bit differently, though.”

Luz was admittedly a bit confused, but also intrigued at the possibility of receiving a minor part of Eda’s mysterious backstory. “What happened?” she asked, legitimately curious as she took a sip from her water. Eda smirked; she had the girl now.

“Oh, you know, just a candlelit dinner,” she said nonchalantly, causing Luz to cough and sputter awkwardly as Eda’s story caused her to consider Amity’s actions in a context that would have never occurred to her. Eda, meanwhile, continued the tale as if she hadn’t even noticed Luz’s predicament. “Very lowkey, very casual. Food was good, the girl was cute; it was pretty romantic, as far as first dates go. Bit less romantic when I ended up getting in a fistfight with her ex, but I still maintain he was asking for it. I mean, dude shows up to his ex-girlfriend’s date, with his new girlfriend, just so they can diss his ex’s maybe-new girlfriend? What kinda crap is that, am I right? But apparently, breaking his nose and hexing his tunic to smell like a trash slug until the end of time was an ‘overreaction,’” she said, with air quotes, before pretending to have just noticed Luz’s situation. “You good, kiddo?” she asked, trying not to snicker as Luz stared out into the middle distance, blushing profusely as she grappled with a revelation that changed everything she thought she knew about Amity, and responding to it the only way she could think to in the moment.

“Oh, **cramity**.”

* * *

Phew! Man, for a glorified warm up, this sure did take a while.

Nothing much to this fic: I saw this comic by Kyacchan Comics (https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/k6pt89/kyacchan_comics_hello_there/), wanted to dip my toe into a short, fresh project to get myself in shape to write a bigger project I've been thinking of, and so I decided to work with it. Next thing I know, it's been like two days, this thing's nearing 5k words, and hell, that's after trimming a fair amount of fat! I originally focused less on the aftermath and had the idea of them going to the Owl House in search of Star Wars media, only to turn up the Holiday Special and nothing else, then going to the hideout and writing out Luz retelling the movies, but decided to change tack and focus more on the conversation afterwards and other elements that I came up with pretty much in the middle of writing. Hopefully you guys at least got some enjoyment out of this, as it was definitely fun on my end, if maybe a bit draining. Anywho, have yourselves a fantastic night, stay safe, wear a mask, and take care.


End file.
